Liberum Vinctus
by Chameaux
Summary: Dans sa tête s'entrechoquent la colère, la faim, la douleur et le sommeil. Dans sa tête, des milliers d'images qui la retiennent encore à ce monde, des souvenirs par milliers. Sur son mur, elle compte ce qui la sépare de ce jour où elle a tout perdu, de ce jour où elle s'est retrouvée, bien malgré elle, enfermée au Manoir Malefoy.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages, l'univers et tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Le bruit de ses pas pressés résonnait dans l'aile familiale du manoir, évoquant un trouble dont il était le seul à en connaître l'origine. Il revenait seulement d'un entretien avec son Maître, qui l'avait chargé d'une toute nouvelle mission. Et c'était un euphémisme de penser que Draco n'avait pas de temps à perdre car, en réalité, pas une seconde ne pouvait être gâchée. A peine avait-il parcouru tous les couloirs à la recherche de son masque - par Salazar, où pouvait-il être ? - que son souffle était déjà erratique et ses joues rougies par l'exercice.

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines que Lord Voldemort avait élu résidence au Manoir Malefoy et transformé ces puissants sorciers en elfes de maison - bien qu'ils n'oseraient le dire. Ils se contentaient d'effectuer les missions et, même lorsque cela se passait sans débâcles, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une punition. Draco avait désormais appris que punitions et récompenses n'étaient séparés que d'une fine limite et que celle-ci se jouait dans les mains de son maître.

Baguette en main, masque sur le visage et robe sur les épaules, il attendait son compagnon de mission qui, s'il tenait à sa vie, ne devait tarder à faire son apparition. Ce laps de temps fut néanmoins suffisant pour que le jeune homme perde le fil de ses pensées, quelque peu horrifié à l'idée de se lancer là-dedans.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Draco. Obéir aux ordres faisait parti de son éducation, c'était une valeur qu'il avait apprise au fil de ses erreurs. Il était préférable de faire ce qui lui était demandé plutôt que de contester la décision. Ses parents lui avaient appris à agir, pas à penser. C'est en cela qu'il aimait Poudlard, où il semblait avoir trouvé sa place chez les Serpentards, le seul endroit peut-être où il était respecté pour son nom.  
Dans sa propre maison, il ne valait plus rien. Lord Voldemort s'essuyait les pieds sur lui, crachait ce nom comme s'il contenait du venin.

« _Draco, en route »_ lui souffla une voix, qu'il reconnut comme celle de son parrain, Severus. Il fit un signe de tête avant de suivre ses pas, les épaules chargées de cette tension qui ne le quittait plus. Elle semblait avoir empiré aujourd'hui et affecté jusqu'à son parrain, qui arborait des tics nerveux encore jamais vus auparavant.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, voyez-vous ? Ils l'avaient enfin localisée. Il était temps, désormais, de capturer la Sang-de-Bourbe la plus connue des sorciers.

—

Ils l'ont vue. Cette sensation soudaine, une torture dans les reins, les tripes qui se tordent et la respiration qui devenait haletante. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils erraient dans différents endroits de l'Angleterre. Des semaines qu'ils lançaient toutes sortes de sortilèges de protection afin de ne jamais être trouvés. Des semaines que la tension régnait dans leurs poitrines, silencieuse, insidieuse, de plus en plus prononcée au fur et à mesure des déplacements. Ils avaient toujours pris leurs précautions. Hermione avait toujours été attentive à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas un seul faux pas. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Elle avait emmené ses deux meilleurs amis dans cet endroit, ce merveilleux endroit qui reflétait toute la magie de son enfance. La forêt de Dean était le lieu qu'elle préférait. Bien sûr, son cœur battait entre les cimes verdoyantes et les livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais la forêt lui rappelait trop ses parents. Elle aimait trop les secrets qu'elle cachait au creux des troncs. Des souvenirs qui resteraient à l'état de souvenirs, des moments d'embrassade et de découvertes auxquels elle n'aurait plus jamais droit. Hermione n'existait plus dans la mémoire de ses parents. Elle n'avait plus de place dans leurs cœurs. Le cœur trop lourd, elle en avait oublié la moitié des sortilèges de protection habituels. Ils sont repérés. Et tout est de sa faute.

Elle courrait entre les arbres, évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les racines et autres branchages qui attendaient ses pieds avec des doigts crochus. Elle voyait Harry loin devant elle, et Ron allait tellement vite qu'elle n'arrivait plus à le distinguer. Hermione était harassée. Elle sentait les Mangemorts dans son dos, le vent glacé qui se rapprochait dangereusement de son échine. Elle était hors d'haleine, ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien, sa poitrine et sa gorge étaient en feu. Et le souffle glacé se rapprochait toujours. Elle n'allait pas assez vite. Bellatrix l'avait prévenue ce fameux soir au Ministère, ce soir où ils avaient gagné grâce à l'Ordre. Elle ne leur échapperait pas.

Les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches, serrées autour de sa baguette magique. Elle s'accrochait à ce morceau de bois comme si elle s'accrochait à sa vie. Ce qui n'était pas totalement ridicule, en somme. Un nuage de fumée noire était maintenant à son côté, et un masque noir la fixait avec des pupilles encore plus noires. Elle avait tenté de lancer un Stupéfix. Elle avait tenté de sauver sa vie avec cette ridicule brindille de bois qui contenait toute sa force. Elle n'avait pas vu le second serviteur de Voldemort juste derrière son dos, celui qui avait refermé violemment ses bras autour de son cœur pour arrêter sa course. En se cognant la tête contre cette grosse racine, elle n'avait pas vu les pupilles grises qui admiraient leur première prise.

 _Note : merci d'avoir lu ce prologue, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez ! Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fanfiction, qui sera du point de vue omniscient. Ce prologue est posté maintenant histoire de recueillir des avis constructifs - ou non, et nous vous disons à bientôt pour le premier chapitre !_

 _Nox_


End file.
